Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost
"Arrow on the Doorpost" is the thirteenth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Boyd with a script written by Ryan C. Coleman. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, March 10th, 2013. In this episode, Merle Dixon isn't exactly making friends and influencing people. Rick Grimes goes to see the Governor in the hopes of forging a peaceful resolution. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "WD: Arrow on the Doorpost" and "The Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost" both redirect to this page. * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is included on disc four of the Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on March 15th, 2013. * This episode had a viewership of 11.46 million people. * Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Gale Anne Hurd, and Glen Mazzara are all credited in the main title credits. * Paul Gadd, Nichole Beattie, Sang Kyu Kim, Angela Kang, Scott M. Gimple, Denise Huth, Evan Reilly, Greg Nicotero, and Tom Luse are all credited in the opening title credits. * Producer Jolly Dale and associate producer Kenneth Requa are credited in the end-title credits for this episode. * Co-executive producer and teleplay writer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by David Boyd. It is his only episode from season three. He previously directed the season two episode, "Secrets". * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead written by Ryan C. Coleman. Coleman also worked as a production assistant to Glen Mazzara in season two. Quotes * Milton Mamet: May I see it. Your stump, I'd like to, um... ahem, see where the amputation was. How high above the bite. * Hershel Greene: I'm not showing you my leg. * Milton Mamet: It's important data. * Hershel Greene: I just met you. At least buy me a drink first. .... * The Governor: I thought you were a cop, not a lawyer. * Rick Grimes: Either way, I don't pretend to be a governor. * The Governor: I told you, I'm their leader. * Rick Grimes: You're the town drunk who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard, nothing more. * The Governor: Didn't you ever misjudge someone? Hmm? Andrea told me about your baby. That it might be your partner's. But you're caring for her and I admire that. Restitution for your own lack of insight. For failing to see the devil beside you. * Rick Grimes: Oh, I see him, all right. .... * Daryl Dixon: Look what he's got. a cigarette * Caesar Martinez: Nah. I prefer menthols. * Daryl Dixon: Douchebag. .... * Milton Mamet: The Governor thought it best that he and Rick spoke privately. * Daryl Dixon: Who the hell are you? * Milton Mamet: Milton Mamet. * Daryl Dixon: Great. He brought his butler. * Milton Mamet: I'm his adviser. * Daryl Dixon: What kind of advice? * Milton Mamet: Planning. Biters Uh, you know, I'm sorry. i don't feel like I don't need to explain myself to the henchmen. * Daryl Dixon: You better watch your mouth, sunshine. * Caesar Martinez: Look, if you and I are going to be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor, shut your mouth. .... * Milton Mamet: What about the deal? * The Governor: Well, they'll bring Rick, Merle's brother, maybe Glenn, Merle himself. We can take care of the whole crew. Best way to avoid a slaughter. * Milton Mamet: That is a slaughter. * The Governor: Not at our end. We're gonna have to eliminate Rick soon or later. No way we can live side by side. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes